


Lycan Unit Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [3]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl is a cuddly werewolf, Daryl is sooo adorable, Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Toy rabbit, daryl is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Lycan Unit, by: Higgystar.</p><p>1: 001, Bitches! Daryl in his wolf form with his vest on, looking all proud and adorable.<br/>2: Mine! From Lycan Unit: One Shots. Daryl with his stuffed squirrel that Shane got him: Stryker.<br/>3. Little feral Daryl and his big brother Merle. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higgystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/gifts).



> From the Walking Dead fanfic: Lycan Unit, by: Higgystar. Been reading these wonderful works on Archive of Our Own and drawing scenes that give me that itch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew two pics today. Between work (yes, the gift arts I drew for Boxcar C and the Goat Trail were started at work XD) and our electricity going out with a storm, I finished them in candle light. As it came time for bed I decided to check and see if anything was updated to read as I lay down. What do you know! Higgystar did an update on her (his? Really I don't know! 8( ) one-shot Lycan Unit verse. So I got comfy and read. And giggled my ass off. This is the image I had in my mind by the end of the chapter and as tired as I was, I had to get it drawn. So it became a third drawing and up it is. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Daryl butt. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as I want to see the main fic updated, I am vastly enjoying these one shots. In chapter eight, iddy-biddy Daryl loves up on his big brother Merle in their feral form. So adorable!


End file.
